How to raise a caregiver!
by Sleepy Onigiri
Summary: Sequel of 'What I see in him'. After a accidentally wish, Beerus has to handle the most difficult exercise he will ever get! !Raiting can change!


**_Prologue: One wasted wish!_**

"Did you enjoy the party, Lord Beerus?", Whis said to his master with smile while they traveled back home.

"It was okay.", the god answered bored and yawned.

"What a pity!", Whis said sadly feigned and held up a lunch box. "Then I guess I'll have to eat this pudding and sushi all by myself!"

Suddenly Beerus looked above his caregives shoulder with big eyes and tried to grab the lunch box.

"Pudding?! Sushi?! Give it to me! Now!", Beerus shouted hungrily and tried again and again to get the lunchbox from the blue-skinned, who just slapped him on his fingers and said: "Oh, I thought ot was just 'okay'?"

"That didn't included the food!", the cat kept shouting and became more and more desperate. He hated it when Whis made one of this jokes with him.

"You'll have to wait until arrive at home!",Whis said after a few more moments of Beerus whining. After that, Beerus had turned around again and sulked for the rest of their travel. But sometimes Whis had heard him mutter things like 'whiny mother' and 'not my boss'.

Meanwhile all guests at Bulmas party focused at one thing: the first prize of the Bingo-Tournament, which got suprisingly to Goten this time.

"I can't believe you've collected the Dragonballs again to use them as prize!", Krillin said to Bulma while he looked at Goten, thinking what he should wish for.

The women just smiled and answered: "After what has happend last time I wanted to give everyone another chance. Besides, isn't a wish without restrictions the best prize someone can get?"

"Yeah.", the smaller one giggled. "Say, I saw you and Whis talking a lot. What was the topic?", the bald one asked, curious about what had get these two to talk for almost the complete time, the blue-skinned was present at the party.

First Bulma just blinked suprised, but then answered with a smile: "Oh, you know, just some things."

While the two talked, the others had already conjured Shenron, who waited for the wish.

"And you won't believe it!", Bulma said, completly ignoring what happend around her, "Whis said, that he was like Beerus when he was young!"

"You've got to be kidding me!", Krillin laughed.

"I didn't believed it either, but he said it's true! You know, I really wish, I could see that! Even if it would be just for a while! Then Beerus would finally see everything Whis has done for him!", Bulma thought loudly with a mischievious smile on her face.

"You wish has been granted!", they heard the dragon say before he disappeared with a glare lightning.

Interested in what the kid could have wished for, Bulma and Krillin walked over to Goten but were suprised when they saw nothing there.

"Hey Goten! What have you wished for? I can't see anything!", Krillin asked and looked around in the hope to find something.

But the kid just looked confused at the place where the Dragonball had laid moments ago and answered: "I actually didn't wished for anything yet."

"What?", Bulma asked with a puzzled expression on her face. "But you mist have wished for something! Who else should have voiced a..."

And at this point the blue-haired realized, what a terrible mistake she had done.

"...a desire... Oh crap!"

Some hours later Beerus had woken up from his little nap, he had taken after they had arrived at the palace. Usually he would have slep for at least 30 years, but Whis didn't wanted him to sleep this much again after he was awake for just one year by now.

Why did he even heared about what Whis said? He was his assistant and not his mother! Granted, he had raised him for a long time and was and still is his teacher, but Beerus was the god and Whis the assistant!

He coulnd't even eat the lunchbox as promised! Just because it is 'unhealty to sleep after eating' as Whis had said!

Slowly the cat scuffled through the gate, out of his bedroom and across the long floor.

His eyes scanned everything around him on the way.

Where was Whis?

Usually he would have been the one who had woken him up and already had made Dinner. But when Beerus was in the dining room, he found nothing. No Whis, no food, not even tableware!

"Whis!", he shouted through the hall and heared his echo slowly disappearing.

No answer.

"Where the hell is he?!", Beerus thought and slowly became impatient.

Becoming more and more angry, the god walked along the table, waiting for his caregiver to finally show up, until he suddenly noticed something at the floor near the table.

He kneeled down and picked up the object with his claws cautiously to see what it was. It didn't took him long to recognize it.

"That's it!", he whispered with a clearly audible anger in his voice. He clenched his fist and a dark aura grew around him.

"Whis!", Beerus screamed and ran to Whis' room. "How dare you to eat my lunch box! I swear I will kill you!" On his way, the cat almost destroyed the whole floor. Just by his aura, the god destroyed one wall and almost broke the glass of the aquarium.

When he finally arrived at Whis' room, the god literally kicked in the door and already wanted to rebuke his caregiver, but lapsed into silence when he looked in the room.

His countenance changed from angry to a mix of absolutley shocked and confused.

"What the...!?"

 **Thank you very much for reading the prologue of 'How to raise a Caregiver'!(I'll probably change the Title. Any suggestions?) I thank BlackBlizzard and CatherineJohnson for their nice feedback, which I tried to implie in this chapter! I also thank the two of them and patient935 and smithback for the nice reviews and follows of 'What I see in him', which is the predecessor of this story! I hope you'll like the sequel and don't forget: please review and send critic, so I can get better!**


End file.
